<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalala by greenlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022423">Kalala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock'>greenlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 羯逻蓝<br/>Pairing: All贝，特贝，卡贝，OC贝<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: 宇宙的角落中，一处中转站。一天，两个赛亚人的遗族造访了这里。<br/>Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。MPREG.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。“Kalala”在巴利语里是指精子与卵子结合之初的“受精卵”，但在彼处传说中，并非是简单的受孕，而是由心与心所之外，以及另外三十种物质元素构成的生命体。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们来到我这里只为补给。<br/>
仅有的一艘飞船似乎属于弗利萨军。从外观上看似乎很是残破，然而机型确是最新的一款。很明显，他们在抵达这里之前，经历过陨石群的洗礼，并且可能与某些势力发生过太空战。<br/>
他们丢给我启动舱的控制器，让我帮忙往船上搬运他们购得的补给，有药物、淡水、肉类、压缩干粮、与补充能量的饮料。<br/>
看上去非常富有——这两个家伙——而且都有俊朗的五官。从宽阔的额头和眼睛的模样看，很像是早已灭绝的赛亚人。不过，都没有尾巴，而且其中一个头发是少见的淡紫色。我想，可能是其他的种族吧。<br/>
或许曾经与那些野蛮的猿猴们有点渊源，毕竟它们不光灭绝了我们的星星，还掠杀过很多行星与种族。在凶残的劫掠中，或许有混血的种子留下来也不一定。<br/>
听说，最后，赛亚人自己的星球也被巨大陨石撞击成了碎片。宇宙的循环因果就是这样，作为灭绝种族的遗留者，我早已经习惯了。迄今为止也没有非常仇恨那些先于我们灭绝了的赛亚人。</p><p>“你好像是西里尔人吧？”两个客人之中的另一个突然看着我开口了。<br/>
他没有那种美丽的紫色头发，无论是脸庞还是黑色的头发与眼睛，都更像个纯种的赛亚人。翘起的硬硬的发梢，形状像是火焰。以前似乎也曾在关于赛亚人的资料上看到过类似的发型，具体怎样早已记不清。<br/>
看上去跟我差不多年纪的男人，有一副并不苍老、也不很年轻的嗓音。长得颇瘦小，这方面倒不像赛亚人，说不定也是混血吧。<br/>
整个人包裹在一领半旧的斗篷中，看不清身体其他的部分，从伸出来的手脚看，应该是很消瘦的人形生物没错。<br/>
啊，这种事倒无所谓。即使他在斗篷下还藏了八只脚我也无所谓，我也为这样的客人服务过。蓝恩特尔休息站可以为任何种族的任何来客敞开大门，只要你不拖欠费用就行了。<br/>
“我父亲是西里尔人。我自己嘛，可就不清楚了。”我笑着挠了挠自己浅绿色的头发，对他们说，“我的父亲是商人，在其他星球工作的时候就听说故乡已经没有了，所有人都被变成大猩猩的赛亚人杀掉了，连星星也被卖掉了。”<br/>
两个明显有赛亚血统的男人脸上都露出了尴尬之色，但我委实没有仇人相见的感觉。<br/>
“啊，我是在那之后出生的，母亲也不是西里尔人，这个休息站就是他们留给我的遗产。”我解释说，“再说赛亚人也灭绝了嘛。”<br/>
说完这句话，我感觉他们看着我的眼神变得不太友善。那之后他们再没跟我交谈。</p><p>那天稍晚些时候，按照他们的要求，我亲自将足够两头巨猿饱餐一顿的食物送去他们暂歇的客房。<br/>
休息站的客房大抵租金便宜，因为设施也非常简单。我们装配的床铺与盥洗设施从库尔德大王统治时期至今，都与军队保持一致。<br/>
因为便宜。<br/>
谈不上舒适，床也是硬质的。是那种……你在上面随便翻个身，就会发出空洞的“砰砰”闷响的材质。战士们不计较，海盗们更加不介意了：它好歹是张床。<br/>
禁入锁对我的面容无效，我推着餐车直接就进去了。差不多是在开门的一刹那就听见那种熟悉的闷响。<br/>
那种空洞的撞击声。硬质的床发出的声音，以一种混乱无序的癫狂节奏，一直在与我只有半扇板壁之隔的卧室里敲响着。<br/>
不能说对这种情况完全一无所知，在休息站工作，遇到此类情况也绝不是头一次。只是……我确定并没有女人出入过这个房间。<br/>
为了确认情况，还是偷偷看了。眼前的实景不能说是让人震惊，也确实让我一时说不出话。<br/>
……明知道多半在做那桩事吧，一抬眼就看见男人硬邦邦的那个东西，还是有些让人说不出话来。<br/>
是相当厉害的东西，而且毕竟是类似形态的人类吧，生殖器官的形状看上去没什么怪异之处。颇雄壮的尺寸，看得出来完全是兴奋了，不过不能确定长度，因为较粗的头部已经插进另一个家伙的身体里了。<br/>
淡紫色头发的家伙在干黑头发的那个。<br/>
他们都没有八只脚，没有奇怪的异肢。映入我眼中的，是人类的、非常美丽的身体与淡金色的细腻皮肤。甚至没有可怕的被毛。<br/>
我看见那个头发好像火焰的家伙，就在距离我数步之处张开了双腿，伏低腰肢，挺着圆翘的屁股。<br/>
说实话，这个人的肢体算不得魁伟，但是肌肉的形状很好看。看得出这是经过长年修炼才能保有的良好状态。此外，双腿手臂又有强韧且纤长的线条。在人类看来，总之是有吸引力的样貌与身材。<br/>
可惜我先看到的不是这些。<br/>
看到那可恶的“棒子”之后，不得已就被它正在激烈翻搅的部位吸引了目光。那是两股之间一处穴孔……我不知道对于赛亚人之类的猿猴种族来说那算什么，我不知道他们是否在进化中还留有泄殖孔一类的东西。<br/>
我只知道这应当是可用于承受雄性器官的肉体部件，它就近在咫尺，我不想看也突然看见……它原本的形状我不晓得，原本是什么颜色也不能清楚了。它在我眼前，艳丽而湿润地绽开着，毫无滞碍地接纳着粗暴进击的巨物。<br/>
他们在交配吗？……我真的不知道……一般来说，他们是在交配吧？<br/>
另一只不确定是否是雌性，不过这无所谓。我经常从弗利萨军的士兵那里听到一些绮丽的传说。只要是美丽的生物就难以避免吧……他们本来就是无恶不作的海盗与野蛮人。<br/>
那可怕的肉剑直插进去，那种凶残的形状，忽然就撞进去！从那么小的屁股孔里，完全地塞进去了！！<br/>
我听见压抑的、被咽喉自己消化掉了的呻吟。是有感觉的吧……是很痛还是很爽呢？这谁晓得……<br/>
我看见那圆润柔软的屁股肉在颤抖。这一幕相当的煽情，让我觉得自己的喉咙都一阵发紧。<br/>
原来是这种关系……初见的瞬间我判断他们是父子或兄弟。却原来根本是情侣。</p><p>在我耽于胡思乱想的同时，那个家伙被紫色头发的伙伴拽了起来。<br/>
没有太多怜惜地拉扯着胳膊，把一条腿抱在怀里，就这样被强迫着，改变了被攻击着搅拌着的焦点与姿势。<br/>
他的嘴里终于溢出些称得上是哀鸣的声响。这是我们不愉快的对话之后，我听到的、他的第一句成文的言辞。<br/>
“放开！啊不……特兰克斯……”他哀求着。<br/>
然后，一声惊叫，切断了这个狭间中尴尬又隐秘的气氛。<br/>
惊叫的人是我——<br/>
从我呆立不动的角度，我忽然看清了那个男人一直藏在斗篷下的，秘密的身体。<br/>
从肩膀到腰肢的身材都很精悍，手脚和腿的样子也小巧无缺。两腿之间，已经翘起的部件，显然也属于人类的雄性，形状与硬度看着都符合情理。<br/>
但他有着一个微微隆起的小腹。无论硬度与形状都和这整个身体……不大协调。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当我看得到那两个连在一起的家伙时，他们也——差不多是同时地——看见我了。<br/>抽插的动作停顿下来，我试图把眼睛从紫发男人令人敬畏的器官上挪开。真的，放哪儿都行，然而狭窄的空间与床几乎完全被他俩的肉体塞满，我都不知道自己还能往哪儿看。<br/>……很大的。<br/>被撑开到极致的、湿漉漉的洞洞，以及，艳红的嫩肉……<br/>原本应该是尾巴的位置长着凸出绒毛，这一处被以任何方式蹭到，都会立刻有反应，腰疯狂地扭着，屁股肉抖得很厉害……<br/>我只能站在那里，瞪着眼睛，沉默，艰难地呼吸。</p><p>黑头发的男人发出了抽气声，他做了一个幅度很大的动作，即是试图抬起一条手臂，遮挡住自己的脸。<br/>我可以肯定他脸上一瞬间闪过的表情并不是羞怯，而是有点悲伤的样子。抬起的手也不是想要挡住脸，好像更似想要遮住自己的视线。<br/>是不愿意看见我……还是不愿意被我看见呢？我不晓得。<br/>淡紫色头发的家伙瞥了我一眼：“有什么事？”他很平静地发问。<br/>“食物……来了。”我说。接着我就觉得这话很不对劲，我们之间使用的通用语言本来就磕磕巴巴，万一表达得不清不楚，我都吃不准他们会否直接在此把我本人当成食物张口分吃了。<br/>“麻烦放在外间，然后，没什么事的话就请回吧。”紫发的家伙十分从容地说完这句话，当着我的面，略略压低肩膀，狠狠挺动了一下他的腰。动作谈不上很快，只是看得出他的那个东西，正在用力捣向深处的某个点罢了。<br/>因为腿被拉拽的缘故，肉洞被艰难地扩张成苦闷的形态，但是乖乖地深吞着血管突兀大家伙，隆起的硬的小腹笨拙地起伏着，好像当中深处正在经历着辛苦又复杂的收缩与痉挛。<br/>“啊啊……！”被他操弄着的男人晃动着脑袋，被手臂一并遮挡着的唇齿中被挤榨出了不成调的呻吟。<br/>我想走来着，我试着转身，额头撞到了板壁的边沿。<br/>“还有什么事吗？”紫发的那个又问。<br/>“没、没有了……”我说着，用双手扶着板壁的两侧，颇忧心它会被我撞倒或者挤碎。其实啦，有没有这块薄板根本没差不是吗？<br/>“那谢啦。”紫头发说。<br/>他又开始启动了。是如同要虐杀对方一般地，使自己的东西在另一个的肚子里暴动进出。他们身体拍击的声音激烈得令我感到害怕。黑发的男人在他的身下摆扭，像风中的残枝，完全似是垂死挣扎。<br/>他的身体被弯折起来，这时便发出了尖锐的痛叫，并且同时，伸手探向自己的肚子。仿佛在里面的某处，被完全钉穿了。手被强硬地拽开，他的眉眼鼻头都纠结地挤在一块，眼泪也从形貌鲜明的颧骨上滚滚而下。<br/>不知为什么我突然很害怕，就在这时掉转头，从那里逃出去了。</p><p>我从那间混乱密接的客房逃回自己的陋室，可能也不过数十分钟的样子，大约在这时候又接到了同一个房间召唤服务的响铃。<br/>可恶！躲起来发抖都还没有抖完呢！我接通呼叫的时候，都没有心情收拾自己的言辞。<br/>所以只是饱含着愤怒的吼了一声：“又要啥！”<br/>传来的是紫头发的声音：“能送一些调味的热汤到这里吗？我爸爸吐得很厉害。”<br/>这个事情是这样——这个事实是——一时间我难以消化他那奇怪的通用语中蕴含的词汇信息。什么爸爸，什么吐得厉害，我的脑子宕机，没有办法消化他给的词。<br/>好在“调味的热汤”倒是能听懂的。<br/>“很贵耶！要加钱！”我很不高兴地顶了回去。<br/>“没问题，请快一点送来吧！”对面说完，立刻切断了通话。</p><p>我带着汤过去的时候先按了门铃，这一回是等内里的住客主动按钮开门后，我才端着汤进去了。<br/>很意外，只有黑头发一个人在。他的衣服当然已经穿好了，半躺在矮沙发上，伸直了双腿，身上盖着那领斗篷，一直拉高到了额头上，甚至盖过了眉眼——手里攥着开门的遥控器。<br/>整个房间里所有的空气置换装置都开到了最大，嗡嗡的响声让人烦躁不安。房间的地板被擦过了，水渍未干。他们擦得确实挺干净的，换我自己擦也不过如此。即使是这样，也还是能闻到一丝呕吐物的酸臭味，我们西里尔人的感官是很敏锐的。<br/>“啊，你们要的汤。”我假装无事发生，把托盘放在沙发边的小桌上。<br/>半躺着的人的身体抽动了一下，比一般的战士们要纤小的靴尖翘起又放下了。<br/>“勺子我给你放在这里。”我体贴地补充了一句，说完最后一个字，人已经退到了门边。<br/>“别走。”那人吩咐我。<br/>搞什么，难道汤都需要我喂食吗？那也是要加钱的！<br/>“啊，您吩咐。”我压着脾气，捏紧了拳头。<br/>“你的气也不弱……按弗利萨军的说法，你的战斗力其实还可以吧。”埋在斗篷下的男人用并不柔弱的声线，清晰地吐出了通用语词句，“西里尔人，我有工作给你，报酬很丰盛，有兴趣的话，可以进一步谈。”<br/>他的状态太稳定了。我的意思是，声音平稳，充满了理性，遣词造句的方式，一听是在军队中供职、受过良好教育的那类人。<br/>倘若不是从斗篷边缘露出的、标志性的黑色发尖，我几乎要开始怀疑，现在在同我说话的根本不是几十分钟前，我在这同一个房间里撞见的、被同伴毫不怜惜地抱着、尖叫着哭出眼泪来的那个家伙了。<br/>“我……没有兴趣。”我说。<br/>我觉得我是这么说的。单纯就是……“没有”这个词发音很低很低。<br/>“从这个港出发，到两个星域外的破坏神的星星，我需要一个有战斗力的保镖。驾驶飞船我自己能行。”他说。<br/>“我没有说自己有兴趣啊！”我抬高了嗓音。<br/>“船和船上所有一切，货物和硬通货，统统可以拿走。我只需要抵达那边就可以了。”那男人说。说完这些，他拉低了盖住脸庞的斗篷，露出的眼睛仍然是湿润的，流泪和呕吐造成的浮肿可以看得很清楚。<br/>但是，这双黑眼睛扫向我的同时，我还是直觉到这其实也是一双杀人怪物的眼睛。<br/>是赛亚人吧……一瞬间就明白了，他一定是真的，一定是个赛亚人。<br/>无关乎有没有尾巴，无关乎是不是亲口承认。这双眼睛一定属于传说中的野蛮赛亚人。<br/>“你是个赛亚人！”我脱口而出。<br/>因为恐惧，这么近，他又盯着我看，他的眼神确然让我恐惧，我才会不受控制地指认。<br/>“是的。”那男人简略地说道，“我是赛亚人，你是西里尔人，介绍完了。你接这生意吗？”<br/>“我要考虑一下。”我说。<br/>“如果决定接，三个月亮都落下的时候来港口飞船那里找我。我儿子现在去找药了，等天亮前我还会支他出去一次。不愿意的话也没关系，我依然会在黎明时分出发。”他看着我的眼睛，说。<br/>“你……儿子？”我翕动着嘴唇，自己都不知自己为啥要重复这个。他指的应该是那个紫色头发的家伙。他们一个是爸爸，一个是儿子。赛亚人让我难以理解，不过，见到活的确实是头一次，对他们的风俗和生理不太熟悉也正常。<br/>“嗯，他一会儿会回来，所以，蓝恩特尔先生，请你马上离开吧。”那人说着，闭上双眼，把斗篷重又拉过头顶。<br/>“我不会去的。”我走到门边，高叫道。<br/>“我们黎明时见。”那个赛亚人用严肃的、完全不像是发了疯的声音，回应我说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离开那个客房后，我的第一反应是马上回去自己位于阁楼上的斗室——如果可以的话，马上睡觉。蒙头睡觉。<br/>真的只是这样。</p><p>那个赛亚人不知道他念的是什么咒。<br/>他委实诱惑到我了，因为休息小站最近的流水实在是惨淡。<br/>近些年来，伴随着弗利萨军的起落、以及他们势力范围的大幅偏移，其实这个港口已经逐渐荒凉。父母留给我的这间小休息站早就入不敷出，我甚至需要倚靠庇护容留被银河巡警通缉的各种危险人物来挣取额外收入。<br/>被巡警抓到一次的话，我的未来会怎样也很难说……<br/>老实说，此前我帮这两个麻烦精准备物资时，光是看到他们一次性采买需要消耗的具体通货数据，都能让我的心漏跳好几拍。<br/>是羡慕啊。<br/>真的很富有啊，这些赛亚人。<br/>他们并不做买卖，这些应该是通过征伐劫掠得来的不义之财。可这宇宙间的法则就是如此，银河巡警甚至只能管管那些落单野蛮民族的小闲事，当初他们根本无法阻止邪恶的巨猿灭绝我父亲的种族。<br/>我不信任巡警组织，也不讨厌弗利萨的军队。我只希望父母留下的这个小站可以继续存在，这个我出生的港口能够重归繁荣。<br/>如果从这里开始，还要航行两个星域那么远的话，飞船上携带的能源物质、贵重矿产之类可以作为硬通货来交换的东西应该都准备了相当多吧。如果能尽量减少消耗抵达，那些他说都可以送给我。<br/>……真的很需要啊。<br/>可是，我从出生开始就在这里了。这个港，我从来没有离开过。这里接待过太多为了躲避战火或者只是过路歇脚的生灵。我喜欢在这里说着他们熟悉的台词，每天做着同样的事。说到改变，我并没有那种雄心壮志做一番事业，更没有勇气去保护什么人……<br/>就像现在这样也没什么不好。如果能轻松多赚些钱的话就更好了。<br/>总之，很难形容那个赛亚人的建议在我心中引起的波澜。他说过以后，我开始陷入纠结，在脑内跟自己交战。<br/>可恶啊！实在很想要报酬和补助，可是我不想战斗、不想承担什么重任、更不想挪动屁股。</p><p>“喂喂，是老板？”<br/>听见这蹩脚的通用语我就知道是那种没有人类声带的遥远种族了，据说战斗力很强大，所以弗利萨大量征用他们。<br/>有四只眼睛，个头普遍矮墩墩的，绿色的表皮上长满凸出的疣状物，那是特殊的皮脂腺，常年分泌出带有臭气的精氨酸。<br/>据说他们种族的佼佼者曾有入选特战队的殊荣，不知是不是也是这么臭的一位。我拉起领巾遮住鼻子，假装从方才一路走来时就是如此，这之后才转过身去迎接这位臭臭的弗利萨军来客。<br/>“没错，这里是我管事呢。我们没见过？您是……”我说。<br/>“啊，不需要见过，我是替军队散发悬赏令的新任督导官，今天头一次进这个港。最新的悬赏令你们通常贴在哪儿？”臭归臭，那人说话的方式还是客气的。比起会使用我的房子搞盘肠大战的猴子父子，我更喜欢这种平和有礼的客人。<br/>我指出一面粘满了各种碎纸、旧屏、小刻像的墙壁给他看：“通常都是贴在那里。如果很重要的话请直接交给我，我可以帮您挑一个大家都会注意的醒目位置来张贴喔。”<br/>四只眼的客人思索了几秒钟，向我露出了他自以为的爽朗表情：“那就拜托了，这是目前最高额的悬赏令，任何人哪怕只是提供线索都可以得到半个星球矿产财富作为赏赐呢。”<br/>半个星球！我忍不住张大了嘴巴，发出了毫不掩饰的抽气声。<br/>“这不算什么，如果能直接活捉这家伙的话，不但可以得到一整颗星球作为奖赏，还可以自己在弗利萨大人的财产中随意挑选目标星球！”四眼小个子用一种很难理解的骄傲声音向我描述这事，就仿佛，他就是那个活捉了重要目标大人物的幸运儿。<br/>不过，老实说，这真的可以说是有史以来最高额度的奖赏了，不需要打败整个星球的战士，只需要活捉一个人，就能得到整个星星……好划算。<br/>当然，这人我觉得应该是挺难打败的，搞不好也跟毁灭了西里尔行星的超级大猩猩一样，拥有非正常的巨大体格和能量。<br/>我向这位弗利萨军的督导官伸出了手：“这么厉害的悬赏，我一定帮您贴在最合适的地方，并且多多提醒过路客人留意。”与人为善，是干我这行的必须能力。我相信自己能游刃有余，起码能有个往来亲善的能力。<br/>然而那天，我的从容态度并没有持续很久，就在接过督导官先生手上那套四四方方的嵌入屏的瞬间，它就彻底破裂，继而毁碎坠地了。<br/>有若干秒钟，我的眼前一片昏翳，我呆愣在那里，大脑短路无法分析自己看到的信息。接着，屏幕上循环播放的脸孔和相关录影都逐渐清晰起来，我突然又能看见，而且可以思索和辨认了！<br/>我认出来了。<br/>其实头一眼就认出来了，只是我穷得太狠了，过分激动，影响到激素体液的回流罢了——<br/>我认出他们悬赏的对象就是今天入住这里的那个有火焰形状黑头发的赛亚人。</p><p>“活捉……活捉的意思是什么？”我问督导官先生。<br/>他的四个眼珠子都像看白痴那样斜睨着我：“就是跟打死相反的意思。打死是不行的，这个名叫贝吉塔四世的赛亚人是弗利萨大人本人严令只能活捉的重犯。”<br/>听起来好不真实，弗利萨这人是不是真正存在我都不好相信……我是认真的！毕竟来这里停留的很多人说过他与他的父王库尔德大人一道，早就在一个名为地球的边境行星上被某个当地人杀死了。<br/>这个传说相当真切，甚至有很多互相映证可以补充的细节。可是后来他们又把这话吞了回去，他们说弗利萨大人又东山再起，主导他的霸业重来。<br/>说法太多，我都不知到底能信哪一种的。反正，弗利萨大人我是没有见过的，他从未大驾光临，没在我的小站停过脚步？<br/>“但是怎样才算是‘活捉’呢？”我进一步问道，“得活着，然后还要活着送交给军队是吧？”<br/>“那是自然的。”督导官十分倨傲地回答说，“活捉的过程中打残了也不要紧，军队有完美的医疗设备可以让犯人恢复。”<br/>“那也不难啊。”我嘀咕说。<br/>不知道我在思索什么的督导官脸上露出了看鬼一样的表情，“喝！不难！你真是小看了这家伙！”他用嘶哑的吐字方式尖叫着，“这个贝吉塔四世，他一个人杀光了宇宙最强的基纽特战队全员！他的战斗力连最先进的侦测仪器都无法估值！总之，是非常危险的生物！”<br/>我眨了一下眼睛。当我阖上眼皮，脑海里首先出现的是那个赛亚人凸起的异常的小腹。<br/>然后，自然是想起他的屁股，以及肉缝之内肿胀且妖艳的入口。<br/>啊这个，看不出来有非凡的战斗力啊！这家伙明明还想雇我做旅行的保镖呢……<br/>我干咳了一声，眨巴着眼，尽量控制着自己因为想着整颗富饶的星星就要发笑的脸。<br/>我说：“如果有人活捉了这个可怕的生物，需要把它送交给谁才能换取奖赏呢？”<br/>“往破坏神域直线方向四分之三个跳跃星程，弗利萨大人的军队目前就驻扎在那里。无论怎样，只要把活着的贝吉塔四世送去给弗利萨大人本人，就一定能领到赏赐吧。”<br/>那个看上去跟我差不多穷的四眼怪转动着两腮边的副眼，扯出满是疣丁的脸颊拼凑出一个臭烘烘的恶劣微笑。<br/>“但我真的不认为有人能办得到。”他补充说道。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>港口的三个月亮并不是同时落下的，它们也不会完全消失在人工港的地平线下。<br/>当最后一枚月亮落至与我的视线平齐的高度时，那个身价能值一整颗富饶行星的赛亚人如约出现了。<br/>飞船入口的滑门嘶嘶鸣叫着敞开，他在门首出现，已经重新用斗篷隐藏好了自己开始变形的身体。<br/>“西里尔人，谢谢你接下这份工作。”我听见他说。<br/>他的声音镇定极了，像寒冬尾梢上掉落下来、滑过草地然后消失不见的冰凌。我明明记得赛亚人都是些嗜血的疯子……<br/>“啊，因为报酬丰厚嘛。”我说。<br/>这时我看到这个“贝吉塔四世”勾起了半边的嘴角，这使得他脸上的微笑一瞬间多了点轻蔑的意味。<br/>……穷又不是我想要的，他这副表情委实让我怪不爽的。</p><p>老实讲，从坐进这飞船驾驶座的一瞬间，我就在不断预演接下来可能的情况。<br/>最佳方案是根本不用起飞离港，他一进来我就想办法把他一下子放倒。<br/>办法很多……重击头部或者肚子，或者干脆让飞船的密闭空间内充满麻醉性的气体。赛亚人是红血生物，铁质血的生物是很容易被麻醉的。<br/>再不然我是否应该去偷一把银河巡警专用的麻醉枪？我这里的住客就有走私这类玩意儿的……<br/>如果一击成功，我就不用长时间地飞离这座港了。托管给机器人风险很大，我这里常住的又不是些善茬，真是担心我人不在的这段时间，他们能把我的家都给端了。<br/>当然要端也可以，我没有什么贵重东西，能变卖的已经卖得差不多了，我又带走能所有像样的硬通货。只希望自己离开这几天，往来的恶棍们别把我的东西翻乱就行了，收拾起来很麻烦的。<br/>只要在港口把贝吉塔四世拿下，之后租一搜快运船直接进行几次令人呕吐的折叠跳跃，就能很快地交货领赏了吧！也许同弗利萨大人讨要一枚过分富饶的行星并不理智，我还不如要一个坐标偏僻自然风光尚好的，在那里建个度假港养老。<br/>这些念头在一个人美美地构思完以后，我就放弃了。<br/>……对方是赛亚人诶！而且是背着弗利萨军超大额悬红的怪物，我是疯了才会想要偷袭他一闷棍。<br/>根本不可能成功。<br/>虽然那个好屁股上的尾巴已经断掉了……不过想象一下也怪可怕的，到底是什么样的战斗能从这种怪物身上切断最重要的尾巴？<br/>——我完全不想经历那种程度的战斗。我就只想躺着把钱赚了。<br/>所以最后，我选择最安全的方式。我什么都没做，只是遵从他要求的时间，在他要求的地点等着他。<br/>然后，在他安坐在我身旁的副驾位置上、戴好呼吸保持装置之后，我才发动了飞船引擎。<br/>动力启动了，船体震荡起来。<br/>这是一艘中型实验飞船，能够搭载小型实验室的那类，升空后对相对速度有要求，所以不能用于快速货运。早先我还疑惑过他们为啥是使用这种飞船而不是超快速可以实现折叠跳跃的小型的战术飞行器，现在也不觉得奇怪了。毫无疑问，这是他们抢来的弗利萨军的注册财产。这种船通常会在自由空间中漂浮数月乃至数年都不靠港，只要没人告发，单纯维持住正常的通信码就可以了，就能在许可中一路平安地通过军队掌握的星域。<br/>这种飞船也有个弊端，那就是为了稳定速度的缘故，中央供能动力装置比较大。固然空间航行技术已经很成熟，每回此类中型飞船升空突破大气的这数秒钟，仍然是宇宙飞行最危险的部分。有些劣质核子燃料会直接在反应炉里引发连串爆炸。<br/>自从燃料生意火爆之后，每年我们港口都能出现那么几个抽到鬼牌的倒霉鬼，他们的惨状让我不得不小心翼翼应付。<br/>那个赛亚人偏偏就选在我们起飞的这个危险时刻，要对我讲那些话。<br/>“西里尔人，既然大家不得不一起经过一段旅程，有件事情我必须向你坦白。”他说。<br/>引擎加速的噪音很大，我不得不通过无线通讯器喊叫着让他等会儿再讲，不要打扰我盯仪表数值。<br/>“不行！如果不能马上坦白的话，我们无法在这段航程中互相信任！”那个价值一整颗星星的赛亚怪物大声叫嚷着，通信里传来的嘶吼与引擎狂躁的轰鸣声加在一起，对我的脑骨进行了疯狂的锤击。<br/>“……啥？讲~！”我咆哮着。<br/>“我是弗利萨通令全军的通缉犯，他们悬赏了一整颗星球来活捉我！！！”他大声叫嚷着，“一整颗——星球！！！”<br/>我想拉终止闸来着。<br/>但我是真的怕操作不对头反应炉爆炸。</p><p>数分钟后，在核子数值趋于平稳之后，我一把扯下呼吸和通信装置，开始物理性地冲着贝吉塔四世对面大喊。<br/>“你为什么不早说！？我是正经商人，不帮通缉犯逃跑！”<br/>赛亚人端坐在座椅上，双手交叉在他不正常凸起的肚子上安放：“被弗利萨军悬赏的人谈不上是什么通缉犯吧？只不过是大一点的强盗通缉损害他们利益的人罢了。我不隐瞒你，这艘实验飞船是我们从他们那抢来的。我跟他们之间的关系你完全可以理解为黑吃黑。”<br/>……说的也是，这我倒没有细想过。<br/>“普通人也不会想要跟军队为敌吧！我只是开休息站的普通人！我要把船开回去。”我说。<br/>我的声音虽大，其实颇为心虚，我吃不准这家伙到底对我的心思有无洞悉。万一他已经猜到我看过通缉令了，那可就有点不好弄了。<br/>“我知道你在怕什么，西里尔人，你怕我是非常可怕的怪物，另有阴谋，在路途中会伤害你。其实你大可放心，现在的我因为受到肚子里的胚胎影响，完全没有办法与人战斗了。这艘船需要有人一路保护。但是……我让你涉足这场冒险，也一定会给出足够的报酬。”赛亚人说。<br/>我撇了撇嘴角：“你刚才还说弗利萨军悬赏整颗星球来活捉你，难道护卫这艘船抵达破坏神的星星，你也会送我一颗星球？”<br/>“这倒没有。我只能给你别的。”贝吉塔四世说着，从椅子上站起来，走到主控台前，按下一个钮。<br/>主控台侧边的地面升高了一些，然后从中间开始，缓缓向四面裂了开去。原来这里有个隐藏的储物箱，隐隐能看见有些球形的东西安置在里面。<br/>“看上去不止一颗啊，作为星球来说就实在有点小了。”我没憋住，喷出了一声笑。<br/>“是许愿球。那美克人制作的，我们叫龙珠。这一套是七颗，已经集齐在这里。用它们召唤出许愿神龙的话，一次可以实现三个愿望。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不能说我是为了那七颗许愿球才接下这桩麻烦的，这不公平。<br/>我也是有公义心的！再说了，我的愿望向来很多的，真要许愿的话三个哪里够用。我帮助贝吉塔四世的行为不能说是见利眼开。<br/>光是任意许愿的特权诱惑不到我，毕竟陪他走这一遭是非常的冒险：航程前方是弗利萨军的阵列，我们身后还有个疯疯癫癫的赛亚人傻儿子随时追上来。我知道，我也怵得很。我是想啊，本人既然有这个战斗力，多少也该担些责任心的。<br/>将一个灭绝种族的妊娠中人士安全送达他的目的地，这难道不是很高尚的行为吗？我在保卫稀有种族啊，这还是跟我有世仇的种族呢，我都要被自己感动落泪了。<br/>何况还有七颗龙珠可以拿。<br/>我确实有问贝吉塔四世先生这个龙珠要怎么用来许愿的，这种许愿球或类似东西我曾有所耳闻，好像一般是要有个咒语什么的……<br/>“等抵达破坏神域我就告诉你。”那个贝吉塔四世说。真是狡猾，而且他淡定极了，那副表情仿佛在说“现在告诉你怎么行，你肯定偷了龙珠丢下我就跑”。我的品格和骄傲都被冒犯了不少，明明到目前为止我都还没具体想过要怎么偷了龙珠就跑。<br/>“这是很危险的旅程，万一我们路上就需要许愿呢？”我说，“你怕是没有见过弗利萨军驾临的大阵仗，数千艘飞船排列悬浮在整个星域内，遮挡住所有肉眼可辨的天体。港口的天整日整日都是黑的，我们抬头能够看到的只剩下飞船的信号照明、与动力装置喷出的火焰。”<br/>“唔，我见过。”赛亚人僵硬地微笑了一下，掠过了这个话题。<br/>他很明确是，不想谈弗利萨军。<br/>这倒也是，毕竟刚抢过人家，现在我们用的还是人家注册过的科学实验船。</p><p>我原以为在空间通信中如何用实验船的注册码蒙混过关，会是我做这回保镖面对的主要问题。万没想到一个基础航程都没飞出去，就遭遇巨大难题。<br/>是贝吉塔四世的儿子，叫做特兰克斯的紫色头发小鬼，紧随我们，追了上来。<br/>他不知从哪里搞来一艘战术飞行器，高速动力无外驱的那种。本来这样的飞船也不具备在真空空间攻击的能力，但当他出现在我们的雷达上时，就是直线逼近一副要撞上我们飞船的样子。<br/>与此同时，不断向我们发出应急码，内容为“我是特兰克斯，请求入舱着陆，重复。”简直跟发了疯了一样，从进入通信范围开始，就一直地、反复地发。<br/>……已经追到很近了也没有减速。我叫醒打瞌睡的贝吉塔四世，告诉他这件事。他沉默地看着雷达上愈发逼近的小亮点——其实没有必要，在后方视窗上也已经能够看得到了。<br/>“是他，是我儿子。”终于，他说。<br/>“他撞上来的话，如果撞坏了反应炉飞船就完了。这种飞船需要很平稳才能持续航程，既然要快速逃跑当初就不该选这种飞船，真打起来飞船里的生物实验设备也没啥用啊。”我说。<br/>“闭嘴。”贝吉塔四世情绪很坏地看着雷达。过了几秒钟，他把脸恶狠狠地转向我，咬牙切齿地吩咐我说：“打开舱门，放他进来。”<br/>啊~~~~早知如此你逃跑又有什么意义，难道是没有设想到会有人命都不要地要挟你吗？<br/>连累了我——<br/>“也有其他的办法，”我小心翼翼地说，“我们可以关闭反应炉，让他撞一下。虽然我们这艘船的动力装置可能会损坏，但是令郎的飞行器就一定会坏得更彻底。”<br/>“这有什么好处？”<br/>“大家都坏了，他撞上来的同时我们乘坐完好的救生舱弹出去跑路就行了。让他耽搁在这里修飞船，我们正好回港再搞一艘新的嘛。”我摊了摊手。<br/>我的雇主、那个身体故障中的赛亚人听完这番叙述，嘴角浮现出一丝蔑视的冷笑。<br/>他冷笑着，平静地望着我：“说到底，西里尔人，你就是畏惧战斗。”<br/>他看不上我的建议。<br/>他觉得我不敢硬碰硬。<br/>——我就知道这活儿要命。<br/>真是没话好说，强行作战又能有什么好处，我不觉得自己是他们这些疯猴子的对手。我经营休息站这么多年，能够平安生存靠的都是脑袋，哪可能是一双拳头。<br/>跟这赛亚疯子互瞪了两秒之后，我放弃了，我自暴自弃了，我按下控制钮，打开了飞船底舱。<br/>在确认舱门打开的同时，我这位雇主大人又在我耳畔说了这么一句：“做好战斗的准备吧西里尔人，我儿子可能会先给你几拳的。”<br/>我瘫在驾驶座上：“……还是叫我名字吧，西里尔人明明跟你们有仇的。叫我蓝恩特尔，万一待会儿被你儿子打死了你总得知道墓碑上写点啥是吧。”<br/>他站起来，表情严肃，双手握拳，空有一副威严的架子：“他应该不至于，他原本是个善良温柔的好孩子——”<br/>这句话没有说完。差不多就在他说这句废话的同时我们都感受到了丸子飞行器嵌入底舱着陆缓冲装置的震动。<br/>几乎只在这震动发生的同时，底舱通往驾驶台的通道就被人一头撞开了。是地板直接被撞碎了，它绽开好像钢铁的花瓣那样，飞溅的火花与螺钉劈啪作响。<br/>一道紫色的闪电直冲我而来——<br/>我知道是那个特兰克斯，但他出现在这一层——冲向我，并用一柄长剑穿透我的胸腹，整个过程，绝对不到一秒。<br/>这是我从未遭遇过的战斗反应速度。跟休息站大堂中的斗殴不在一个级数。我连吸气和眨眼的时间都没有，战斗就开始了并且结束了。<br/>我就倒地了。</p><p>这种打法不属于我的领域，连疼痛都姗姗迟来。<br/>我感到力气在丧失，莫名其妙自己就歪倒倚靠着指挥台。想说话，嘴角就开始噗噗冒出鲜血。胸口好像是破开了一个洞，从这一刻开始呼吸变得很是费劲。<br/>贝吉塔四世在我目所能及的地方抵挡住了劈向我的第二剑。多亏他我才没没有被拆成两截。<br/>“放过他！全是我的主意，是我强迫他驾驶飞船的！”他似乎是这么说的。<br/>“爸爸是想逃离我对吗？从这之前就有了征兆……都是为了这个——因为悟空先生的孩子是吗？”<br/>那个叫特兰克斯的家伙委实很不对劲。从我的角度，只能看见他的紫色头发挡住了脸孔和眼睛，但是肢体语言不会作假，他实在是太野蛮、太暴力了。<br/>他在我近前截住了贝吉塔四世的拳头，毫不留情地把他掀翻在地。<br/>很讨厌，砸在我的血泊上，把我自己的血溅进我张大的嘴巴里。光着一件事就不可原谅，得加钱。<br/>“明明我就能够保护爸爸，为什么要让这种废物来替代呢？”那个特兰克斯一边说着羞辱我的话，一边把他的赛亚人父亲按倒在裂开的地板上，扯开斗篷，撕开了贴身的战斗服。<br/>不不不不不——不要在这里，不要再在我的面前好吗！！！<br/>很遗憾他们听不到我内心里的咆哮，我眼睁睁看着特兰克斯在我的面前将他父亲的双腿很凶恶地拉开到一个痛苦的钝角。仿佛能听到骨头嘎嘎哀鸣的声音，或者我是真的他那个到那种残忍的声音了……<br/>赛亚人发出疼痛的惨呼声，手指在我的血里擦蹭。他向我爬过来，我能体会到他的难堪，也有意转过脸去，不做围观，可我完全动弹不得了，我肚子上的血洞实在是太大了。我的身体现在是漏开的，是中空的，要是能用许愿球我得先把血肉都补齐了。<br/>该不会死在这里吧……我感到寒冷和瑟缩了。<br/>毫无意外的交媾又在我的视线跟前上演了。明明他们已经很激烈地做过了，这时的插入仍像是艰难的苦刑，需要反复、反复尝试才行。<br/>贝吉塔四世一直在我的跟前发出叫声。他抵抗了，每回扭动和挥起手臂，都被压伏下去。我在他的眼角和嘴角看到水渍，拌和着我的血迹。<br/>他的儿子将他的一条腿屈起压向胸腹，以侧入的姿势，尽可能将自己血肉的长剑埋至纵深处。每一下都好像影响到了胚胎似的，作为母体的那个不住地想要蜷曲身体保护肚子。每回这样做，就会立刻被拉开，并且报以恶狠狠的一记撞击。<br/>那看上去还很年轻的赛亚人像是要将腹中的胚胎彻底扯出体外那样凶残地操弄着较年长的躯体。<br/>我明白了……这不是追求愉悦的性欲，这是争夺繁衍的暴行。如果贝吉塔四世出现一丝一毫放弃的念头，这脆弱的胚胎马上就会被以各种可能的形式毁掉的。<br/>是很可怜。我也没想到一上来就给出这么生猛的考验。我倒是想帮忙来着，可我首先需要他们帮帮我……<br/>我向两个赛亚人抬起手指，单纯只是，抬了抬手指。别的地方想动也动不了，下半身的神经组织可能都断了。<br/>“救我……”我这样动着嘴唇，也不知道火热交战着的他们是否真的听到了。既然是科学实验船，医疗装置都是最先进的。他们现在把我放进医疗装置应该还能救治吧？<br/>我是有这个期盼的，却不晓得在我的血流干以前，他们两个会不会好心实施。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来，把这个吃下去。”<br/>
不能确定递到嘴边的是什么……好像是小的药丸之类。拒绝也不可能，被掰开嘴巴直接塞了进来。<br/>
流血流到眼睛都看不见，这时候给的就算是毒药我也没得选。用牙齿咬了一下确认过，似乎是什么植物的种子，有未煮熟的种子特有青涩味道。<br/>
老实说，还挺脆。咬起来喀啦喀啦的，对于我这样子虚弱的伤患来说，真的挺费牙。<br/>
视觉是突然间恢复的，眼前的光感强烈到让我惊叫。接着，麻痹的双腿也有了感觉，从肚子到腰骨感到一阵温暖，我瞪着双眼，往长剑洞穿的位置看去，那里防护服的破口尚在，破碎的紧身衣中间裸露着一大片光滑的肚皮。<br/>
我的血还满涂在地板上，但我好像是，根本未曾失血、没有受过伤。<br/>
“这是怎么回事？”我眨着眼睛，努力判断这是不是梦境或者幻觉，在身前我看到一双非常年轻的手，皮肤光洁，而且很强壮。<br/>
这与贝吉塔四世的手不同。我记得那家伙啥时候都是戴着一副白手套的，这双手就没有……<br/>
怀着疑惑我抬起头，然后我看到了——紫色的头发！<br/>
在自己的血迹里我抱着头滚出去整整一圈，伴随着我也不知道叫了些什么的怪叫与要挟。要他不要靠近过来不然我就打爆他的脑袋，我想这一句应该是有的，旁的就不清楚了。<br/>
“特兰克斯，不要吓唬他了。”贝吉塔四世的声音从身后响起……我转过头，看到了他的双腿。<br/>
非常狼狈，伤痕累累，被撕扯着变成了蛛网一样的战斗服碎片黏着在形状优美的小腿上。<br/>
这样看来还没有来得及把自己收拾得稍微不那么狼狈一些，就先忙着救我了。我并不愿意继续抬头，我能想象他屁股的样子，而且确实已经看过了。倘若可以的话，并不想再看一回了……<br/>
“给我吃了什么药？也是弗利萨军的发明吗？”我问。<br/>
“是仙豆。弗利萨军使用的溶液是相近植物的藤蔓萃取物。其实直接食用种子的话疗伤效果更佳。刚才给你吃的就是种子。”被称作“特兰克斯”的家伙用我不敢相信的温柔语调向着我娓娓述说。<br/>
妈呀，我真的不敢相信，刚才驾驶着丸子飞船直撞过来，逼着我们让他上船后又一剑把我刺穿的疯子赛亚人，真的就是这个家伙？<br/>
现在看的话，眼神很清明，完全不像疯的。他真年轻，白皙的脸庞光润又俊朗，低垂着眼帘看向我的样子微微羞涩，委实可爱。光是看着这张脸，依稀可以想象到他母亲的样子，反正肯定不能是什么恐怖巨猿。<br/>
“爸爸已经同我说过了，蓝恩特尔先生是来帮助我们逃走的。我还看到了登在休息站的通缉令……总之，鲁莽地让您受了伤，实在很不好意思。”他用理性而柔和的嗓音向我郑重其事地道歉，吓得我瑟缩了一下。<br/>
目前我一动不敢动，躺在血渍之间，大脑仍在评估危险。<br/>
“恕我直言，以二位的精神状……状态与……与合作方式，我不觉得咱们能搭伴儿搞定弗利萨大军，真的。”我说。<br/>
特兰克斯颇羞赧地看着我：“很抱歉……”<br/>
贝吉塔四世打断了他：“好了，特兰克斯，眼下道再多的歉也没意义。让蓝恩特尔先生去居住层洗个澡换套防护服，然后领他来实验层找我。我也要先去整理一下了。”</p><p>虽然我了解实验船是什么结构，但弗利萨军的科学实验机构向来对外保密，穿过安全门进入飞船实验层我还是头一遭。<br/>
环形走廊的两侧看到了很多空置的圆管设施，有些完全是空的，另一些装着半透明的溶液。走廊有些昏暗，所有的圆管都兀自亮着灯，一眼看去整齐排列着的样子有点吓人。<br/>
见是没见过，不过我知道这些是什么，好像是育儿舱来的，有些外星生物的胚胎或幼体会放在里面，一直发育到能够独立生存。<br/>
我环顾四周，有这么多，一眼看去可能有二十个？或者更多。<br/>
啊，我明白了，这是为军队制造新生士兵的实验船。早有这类传闻，他们在实验室里研究战士们的基因，尝试制造出更强的勇士。这种船……当然不符合任何一个种族的律法与道义，它们使用较为平稳和节能的动力装置，长久地漂浮在星域之间，躲避银河巡警的追查。<br/>
我踏足的这一艘——通常叫做“生命科学船”的实验船——是军队用来养育、制造怪物的飞船。<br/>
忽然之间我明白了，并非是偶然的状况让贝吉塔四世抢来这艘船，他当然知道这船能做什么，才故意劫走它。<br/>
不知道现在下船还来不来得及？我知道这船上的救生舱怎么启动、放在哪里……<br/>
镶嵌在走廊天花板里的灯一个接一个地亮了起来。<br/>
我看见贝吉塔四世坐在空间当中的实验主控台旁，一个让人感觉不祥的手术台附近，在圆形的高脚转椅上。沾着血污的斗篷越过他屈起的脚面垂落下来，他蜷缩在里面。从裸露的手臂看，已经换过新的防护服了，他的双手停留在控制台的边沿，撑在那里。<br/>
刚刚是他亮的灯。</p><p>“贝……贝吉塔四世！”我指着他大叫起来，甩出我的问题。我实在是——一秒钟都不想再等了，“抢来这艘船是为了制造孩子对吧！制造跟你们父子俩一样的赛亚怪物——”<br/>
那个人坐在离我只有数步之遥的地方，喷出一声意味不明的轻笑，连带着火焰般的发尖都摇动轻摆了一下：“殿下——要叫我‘殿下’。”<br/>
“哈？”<br/>
“如果你执意要称呼我作‘贝吉塔四世’这个全名的话，为什么不把我的王子头衔也带上呢？”他微笑着，看着我。是经历过很多变化的人才会有的那种浅笑，我在许多一无所有的漂泊者脸上都曾见到。<br/>
“你啥意思？你是赛亚人的什么王子？啊我明白了，你要制造你自己的军队对吧——制造你的猴子军队！用这艘生命科学船！”我指着他的鼻子嚷着，我不怕在这里就把他的阴谋完全揭穿。<br/>
只要他们还用得着我，自然不会动手杀我灭口的。只要他们还用得着我，我是一定要继续加钱的！<br/>
“制造……”那个赛亚人的什么王子在我的面前拉开斗篷的边沿，又逼我盯住他那畸形的、非自然的肚子。<br/>
“虽说赛亚人不甘心灭绝我能理解，不过你亲自拿肚子来装试验品我还是很佩服的。”我扭过头去，我偏不看。<br/>
“这不是制造的孩子，是自然孕育的。我抢来这艘生命科学船，是要把它提前取出来，然后拜托可靠的人送去破坏神域，送交给他遗传学上的父亲。”贝吉塔四世说，“那个人叫卡卡罗特，是有史以来最强大的赛亚人，他目前正在破坏神的星星修炼。”<br/>
这居然不是特兰克斯的孩子，也不是科学繁育的“新产品”。我有点意外。<br/>
“那这个……这个肚子是……”我尴尬地又扭回了头。没有办法忍住不看，这么奇怪让人就是想多看两眼啊。<br/>
“是自然而然出现的。卡卡罗特和我……在遥远的一颗边境行星上，我们因为渴望和眷恋才贪求对方的身体，不知道是命运的捉弄还是惩罚，他离开后我立刻出现了妊娠反应。我们都是雄性，赛亚人中的雌性已经全部灭绝了……这种在濒临灭绝的种族中出现的演化，过去也不是没有听说过，我不知道会出现在自己身上。”他说。<br/>
西里尔人没有。至少没听说过。我孤独一人经营着休息站，已经很多年了，没有其他的西里尔遗民来找过我、爱过我。一时间我愤恨着赛亚人，又有些羡慕他们。我垂着眼睛，什么话也不想说。<br/>
“胚胎出现后以后，吞吃掉我的气……就是战斗力。不能瞬间移动了，甚至飞不起来。我遗传意义上的儿子特兰克斯，是一个来自平行宇宙的优秀青年，我想你听过差不多的技术，这里便不多赘述他的来历。他情愿来帮助我，护送我去寻找卡卡罗特。”<br/>
贝吉塔四世的手抚摩过他那出现异常的小腹。这个人脸上的表情让我开始好奇“卡卡罗特”的样子。最强……是巨猿的模样吗？那太大了……或者，是神明的模样吗？<br/>
“特兰克斯既然是你儿子，为什么……”我试探着问道。<br/>
“出发的起初一切都很好。在宇宙空间，我们的飞船被弗利萨军发现了，被反复追杀。为了避开舰队，我们开始拉长航程绕道行进。随着妊娠反应的加剧，我身上的信息素紊乱了，特兰克斯属于赛亚人的那一部分开始受到影响。被动发情，你听说过吗？”他问我。<br/>
听说过。可我摇了摇头。赛亚人的交配模式与我何干？我只觉得麻烦，这买卖很不划算。<br/>
“可以生育的个体先发情，所有适龄交配的雄性个体被信息素干扰后，立刻完全进入交配期。我们见面的前五天，他第一次发作，三天后，第二次。在休息站，是第三次。刚才，第四次。再来一次，胚胎可能会死。他第二次发作后异常后悔，我要他抢来这艘船。不能战斗的我无法抵挡弗利萨的军队也无法阻止特兰克斯杀害卡卡罗特的孩子。”<br/>
“我们前有防线后有追兵，特兰克斯又随时因为我这个身体发疯……我必须能够战斗。西里尔人，我需要你，你与众不同，你能保护我的孩子。”他说。<br/>
他说完了，用热忱又有些疯疯癫癫的眼神望向我。<br/>
一般赌到要搏命的赌徒，或是初出茅庐就要上战场的傻蛋，才会有这种表情的。这样的表情出现在一个看着比我还要年长的宇宙级逃犯的脸上，让人错愕，很不真实。<br/>
“我……特别？”我有些不信，我不吃这套，跟我这种讲求实际的人说好话没用的。<br/>
“对！”贝吉塔四世态度慷慨地宣布说，“蓝恩特尔先生，因为你特别的弱！战斗力不是没有但也没高到值得军队标记，而且作为幸存者的你特别擅长示弱逃避。弗利萨根本不会管你这种人的！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们所使用的飞船，其实是弗利萨军的生命科学实验船，这件事毋庸赘述。<br/>
我的雇主，以能够实现愿望的宝珠和整个这艘“赃物船”为交换，换取我领航至破坏神所在的星星。<br/>
“听说破坏神长住的星域所有的星球都只是美丽的装饰品。”在我接受了这样的命运，开始履行我雇主的意愿，调整飞船的航向，直面即将迎头遇上大量弗利萨军的航程。<br/>
并不完全是为了报酬而已。在这个我深怀着偏见和仇视看待的赛亚人信口评价了我的能力之后，我总觉得，作为最后的西里尔人，我该要做点什么……<br/>
唉其实我也不能确定自己到底是不是最后的西里尔人。既然能有我不靠谱的老爸留下被赛亚人评价为“擅长逃避的幸存者”的我，说不定也有其他西里尔人的后裔吧。<br/>
贝吉塔四世告诉我，特兰克斯跟我是差不多的存在。<br/>
“他是我跟一个地球女人生下的孩子。”说这话的时候，他的眼睛低垂着，不易让人亲近的脸孔上写满了此前我从未在战斗民族身上看到过的、可以称作“柔情”的东西。<br/>
我家老头子在世时，如果提到妈妈也是类似的表情，可能这就是所谓“父亲”吧。他好像完全不介意被特兰克斯伤害过身体啥的。<br/>
“这么说跟我一样也是外星混血儿了。”我嘟哝了一句。不得不承认这同时、这以后，我对那个像疯子和怪物一样的特兰克斯的感觉是有所改观的……可能比起除了老头子以外，我从来没有见过的西里尔人，特兰克斯才更像是我的同类。由远隔星域的不同种族，因为眷恋结合，意外产生的后代……如果这些细节暴露，我们在任何一边都是怪物。<br/>
“啊……还有这样的缘故吗？”贝吉塔四世感慨着，“你的外貌看上去只是西里尔人。”<br/>
“诶，啊，你们看上去也没有很特殊的变异啊。当然，特兰克斯紫色时候的发型比你的好看。”我说。<br/>
我们没有多继续这样的话题，那个赛亚人费了一些工夫来教我使用那些弗利萨军的实验仪器。当时我还不太清楚他接下来的计划，也不清楚“提前取出来”到底意味着什么。不妨实说，这个家伙的举动始终让我有不安的感觉，我始终不愿多想他后面的计划，总感觉能把眼下应付过去就得了。<br/>
我是擅长示弱和逃避的，本来嘛，他是如此评价。<br/>
可能才过了几个钟头——我确定，真的只有几个钟头而已，我还没有完全弄清楚那些机器的各种操作和观测数据，贝吉塔四世的那个混血儿子特兰克斯，他的新一次发作就又开始了。<br/>
啊，是发情，我记得贝吉塔四世说过。</p><p>他出现在实验层。<br/>
很奇怪，头发这次没有变成之前那种火焰般的金黄色彩。<br/>
也没有砸烂东西、撞碎墙壁什么的——电梯门敞开，他就出现了。伴随他出现的是一种我无法形容的热腥气，像恐怖的大型肉食动物牙缝和喉咙里透出的腐肉腥气。<br/>
本来他把我送来这层就退下了，我不知道他为啥突然又跑来。贝吉塔没有召唤他，我发现他的同时，就感觉到我旁边的贝吉塔四世身体抖动了一下。<br/>
抖动是客气的说法，我觉得他是真的怕了。他把双手从操作台撤开，甚至在这种时候，我注意到他还快速瞟了一眼圆柱体里平静的半透明溶液。<br/>
联想起之前他们做下的事情，我认为他会觉得紧张和不妙也是很正常的。连我都立刻意识到特兰克斯又开始了。<br/>
“我、我得赶紧躲一下。”我对贝吉塔四世小声说，“如果再出现驾驶层发生的那些事，我怕我挺不过去。毕竟我不比你们赛亚人结实……”<br/>
“不要怕，我会解决的。”贝吉塔伸手在我的肩膀上按了一下。<br/>
他的语气很淡定，可我没办法因为一个还在瑟缩发抖的小个子的话安心。<br/>
“拿出你的真本事来啊，当老爹的，”我小声说，“别让他过来，不然我肯定第一个被他打坏。话说，你不是弗利萨军最强的通缉犯吗？总有些特别的能力吧！”<br/>
“我不会让他在这里破坏飞船的。”他说。<br/>
说完这句，我看到他向逐渐靠近的赛亚人混血儿走了过去。<br/>
“特兰克斯……”他走得缓慢，我猜可能是在憋一个大招，然而我又不能完全信任他。<br/>
之前被长剑开了个洞的痛苦还存留在我的记忆里，而且相当强烈。虽说他来这层没带着那柄要命的大宝剑吧，我想这么强的人，有没有武器都是一样的，真的冲过来我只不过是肉质的沙包。<br/>
赛亚人毁灭过我父亲的母星，以前觉得仿佛是很遥远不真实的事情。在休息站这些年也听说过一些可怕的关于赛亚巨猿的传言，这一切带给我的惊怖始终都没有特兰克斯那一剑强烈。<br/>
完全没有办法反抗，没有出手就被击败了。如果没有贝吉塔四世作为阻挡，我应该直接就被杀死了。没有任何动作……深不见底的力量，完全压倒性的恐怖。我想转过头去，什么也不看，把脸贴在操作台的面板上，就这样，等他们都离开再起来。<br/>
可他们连这样逃避的时间和际遇也没有给我。</p><p>贝吉塔四世靠到足够近的时候，特兰克斯就抱住了他。<br/>
是张开双臂，有些急切地把他揽进怀里。我一度担心他会把自己父亲的身体碾碎，因为他抱的真有那么紧。<br/>
“很难受吗，特兰克斯？”那个纯血的赛亚人说着这样的话，我看见他的手从儿子的腰部缓缓滑下，停滞在两腿间的位置。<br/>
那个英俊的、眼神凶戾的家伙开始发出呜呜的低狺。完全就是野兽，只是拥有和我类似的人形。他会再度发疯吗？他会马上变成巨猿吗？我不确定。<br/>
贝吉塔四世的手指插进了他的腰带里。<br/>
“对不起，但是只有这样做了。”他用安静的声音陈述着，我不是很确定他为什么要解释这个，也可能，是因着不得不又要当着我的面……<br/>
他在我的眼前剥下儿子的裤子，附身跪低，用戴着白色手套的双手，捧出了曾经插入他身体的那个大东西。<br/>
救命……救命。他们又要来了，而且他们诚然是没有羞耻感的。被我看见了并没有什么，会觉得羞惭的只有我一个人罢了。<br/>
特兰克斯伸出手来，那只手没有造成什么破坏，相反的，它插进了贝吉塔那仿佛是黑色的火焰一样的发丛之间。“爸爸是我的。”他发出了做梦一般的低吟。<br/>
是这同时，在我明明看得见的角度，贝吉塔张开了嘴巴。在此之前我也许注意过他的嘴唇，莫名就留下了非常小巧的印象。那样娇小的嘴巴能够吞下那种可怕的怪物吗？——<br/>
这件事情终究是发生了，我看得见贝吉塔四世的舌头，跟想象中的一样，小而且红，它环绕着儿子那胯下之物逡巡着取悦着，这样舔过了几圈，接着，我记忆中的那张小嘴就张开了。<br/>
先是吞下了尖端而已，不受控制的涎水就从嘴角滑了出来。我想还是有些勉强的，可惜做儿子的完全不知道体谅。<br/>
“全部吞下去吧，爸爸，爸爸！”特兰克斯抓住他头发，把头颅用力按向自己。<br/>
大约是忍受了喉咙的深处也当成穴孔洞穿的痛苦，贝吉塔四世从鼻子里发出“嗯嗯”的哼声。<br/>
完全吞下去了。原以为是不可能做到的。<br/>
实际上，只要把眼前的、付诸过理性和感情的生物当成只有屁股孔的生物就可以了。只要是肉洞就可以彻底地使用起来吧。赛亚人的发情期真是可怖啊……<br/>
眼泪从做父亲的家伙的眼角喷涌而出。我知道那只不过是因为身体被极限使用而爆发的，为了润滑和自保才分泌的体液。<br/>
我不敢想象那个赛亚人的感受，尤其是眼睁睁看着他的嘴巴被这么使用着的时候。<br/>
然而、但是——<br/>
在此时，我看见那因为必须承受的冲击眯起的双眼陡然瞪开了，那让我看不明白的黑眼珠正向向着我的所在移动。<br/>
贝吉塔四世的眼睛有一瞬间看向了我呆立不动的方向。<br/>
我不知道他想什么。<br/>
我不相信只是为了确认我没事，不可能是那样而已。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>